Control devices of this kind are often used in the dashboards of motor vehicles. They are used to set the opening of distributor flaps for controlling air circulation. Guided pulling and pressing cables are used as setting members.
A control device of this type, employing a control lever rather than by a control knob, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,518. This control lever is connected with a rotary member to whose circumference are attached Bowden cables. These cables are moved in a plane perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the member. This is often an undesirable orientation for installation, particularly if a rotary operating control knob is to be provided.